


My USWNT Ships And Why You Should Ship Them

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe there are more, but I forgot. Also, sorry this was so short! I got tired of writing. Maybe I'll do a part 2? I don't know. Please don't give me a hard time, I tried my best!





	My USWNT Ships And Why You Should Ship Them

1\. Talex~ Tobin and Alex

·All the hugs!  
Like, there are soooo many pictures of them hugging. It's so cute.  
·They have matching bracelets!  
I'm not exactly sure where I saw this, but there was a picture of both Alex and Tobin both wearing matching gold bracelets!  
·Tobin is always smiling around Alex :)  
·All the times Tobin says Alex's name, and vice versa  
·They are bus buddies!  
·The physical contact, tho...  
Talex for life! You guys might think these reasons are lame, and you prefer Preath, but...

2\. Presston~ JJ and Christen

·They are both on the Chicago Red Stars!

·They both make appearances on each other's snapshot stories

·They are both super sweet and nice! #cinnamon rolls!·They are really cute together...

3\. Krashlyn~ Ali and Ashlyn Do I really need to provide you with reasons for this one?

4\. O'Solo~ Kelley and Hope

·They are really cute together.

·Idk if it's because I've read so much fanfiction, but Hope seems more smiley around Kelley

·They are the literal definition of "opposites attract"

5\. Klingenmoe~ Meghan and Morgan

·Another ship that's really cute together :)

·Their pictures together are adorable

·They seem genuinely happy around each other

·They are both adorable and funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there are more, but I forgot. Also, sorry this was so short! I got tired of writing. Maybe I'll do a part 2? I don't know. Please don't give me a hard time, I tried my best!


End file.
